


We Can't Say Goodbye

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [27]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk propositioning, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Jughead, Pining, Weddings, bughead - Freeform, childhood crush, jughead and polly friendship, older jughead, pining betty, six year age gap, younger betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Betty has a crush on her older sister's friend.





	We Can't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, beauties!
> 
> For full listening experience, listen to Monaco by MKTO on repeat!

Betty's eight years old when Polly brings him home. 

She's shy around new people and peaks out from behind her bedroom door to watch as he's introduced to her mom. Polly's fourteen now  _and_ she's a cheerleader and Betty thinks it's so cool. Her friend, also fourteen, is called Jughead, and he doesn't talk like any kid Betty has ever seen. He sounds really smart. She ducks into her room when they pass through the corridor and holds her breath to hear him talk. She thinks Jughead is a weird name, but she does like the sound of his voice. It's squeaky like a lot of boys in Polly's class. She likes the way he talks though. The words he says. He sounds like all the smart characters in her books. 

Later that evening, when she's feeling brave, she tiptoes downstairs and sees him and Polly eating sandwiches at the table. Polly beams at her, and Betty scurries over to her side. "Juggie," she laughs, lopping her arms over Betty's tiny shoulders, "this is my little sister Betty," 

Jughead sets down his sandwich and smiles widely; dark floppy hair falling into eyes as green as grass. "Hiya Betty," he says softly, "are you reading Inspector Gadget? I loved those books."

She clutches her copy tighter to her chest and nods vigorously; ponytail swaying manically. 

His smile reminds of her Eric from the Little Mermaid and she wants to touch it. "All the Cooper women are beautiful," Jughead declares, and Betty watches her mom roll her eyes as she strolls back into the kitchen. 

"Only fourteen, Forsythe, and already quite the ladies man." 

Betty doesn't really understand what that means, but her mom sounds happy, and Polly is happy, and so she's happy too. 

 

The crush gets worse from there on out. 

When Betty's ten, she's pudgy around the edges in ways that make tops fit weirdly on her. She wishes she was beautiful like Polly and her insecurity makes her shy. She loves reading, and she loves school, but she happier nestled up inside her room. She cries when her mom tries to force her to go to the school dance. Her mom yells, but her dad sticks up for her, and then Betty curls into a ball on her bed and doesn't even have the heart to read her favourite books. 

It's dark outside and she knows that all the girls in her class are wearing silly dresses and looking pretty but Betty doesn't want to. Someone knocks on her door, and she wipes her face with her sleeve, before turning to see Jughead. 

He's so handsome. He'd never want someone like her. Sixteen years old and in a nice black suit with his hair slicked back. "Heya, Bee," he murmurs, "can I come in?"

She sniffles in assent, and draws her knees up to her chest. He clicks the door shut behind him. "Aren't you going to the dance with Polly?" She asks, and Jughead wanders around her room. She's embarrassed that she still has princess posters up and suddenly wants to take them all down and show him she can be a grown up too, but he looks up at them with a soft look on his face. Like he doesn't think she's dumb. He looks at the poster as if he likes them too. 

"I was," he says, leaning against her desk and smiling wryly. "But then Jason asked her last minute. She's over the moon."

Betty nods. Polly really likes Jason. "Are you gonna go by yourself?" She asks in a quiet voice, and Jughead unbuttons his suit jacket. His outfit makes him look like a gentleman from the shows her mom likes to watch. 

"Actually, Betts," he grins, placing his jacket on the desk. "I was thinking maybe me and you could hang out tonight? Watch some movies. I like the Aristocats." 

Betty gasps; eyes wide. " _You_ like the aristocats too?" She exclaims, and he nods with a wide grin. 

"Yup. If you wanna, I'm here." 

She races to get her iPad and they watch disney movies all night.

She knows later, that he stayed with her because he saw how upset she was. She knows years later that he didn't want her to be lonely, but it doesn't make the butterflies go away. 

 

When Betty's thirteen and about to start High School she's so nervous that she starts biting her nails. 

Her mom detests the habit, but she can't seem to kick it. Polly's been away at college for a year now and Betty misses her so much it hurts. She's sitting at the breakfast table, writing down her class timetable for the fourth time, when there's a knock at the door and she hears her dad greeting someone amicably. She looks up, wondering who it is, as she prods at her braces with her tongue. 

When Jughead rounds the corner, Betty squeals.

He's nineteen and all long lines and messy hair, and he becomes more and more attractive as he gets older. She runs up to him, and he hugs her tightly. He smells like cologne and deodorant and rain. The boys in her class all smell of sweat and football. "Betty," he laughs, pulling back. "You get taller every time," he strokes his thumb over her cheek. "More beautiful too." She giggles, and he ruffles her hair. "Your sister's coming down tomorrow, but I thought I'd come over and steal your food." 

Hal laughs, and pats Jughead's back. It's weird to see that Jug's now taller than her dad. "You're welcome to it. Betty here's nervous about starting High school after summer."

Betty glares at her father. "Dad!" She hisses, but Jughead just follows them into the kitchen and sits opposite to where Betty's splayed all her stuff. She sits down shyly and takes him in. He's effortlessly cool as he lounges there, and her heart beats quick as a hummingbirds. 

He winks at her, as her dad takes leftovers out of the fridge. "Nothing to worry about, Betty. You're the smartest kid I know, you'll breeze through it," he makes his hand do a sweeping motion through the air. "Plain sailing, my blonde sidekick."

Betty's face burns red hot, and she stops biting her nails. 

 

Highschool isn't quite plain sailing, but it is easier than she thought it would be. 

Plus, she likes to think she's blossomed. With straight teeth, and a tall, lean figure, she's both a cheerleader and a mathlete at age sixteen. Just liker her sister. She can look in the mirror now and smile; she can wear the clothes she likes without feeling too self conscious. She's even gone on a date. She hadn't liked it, and had realised that she was still besotted with Jughead. Veronica, her best friend, assures her that as soon as the crush is gone, Betty can have her pick of the school. 

One Wednesday night after cheerleading practise, it starts to rain. Betty curses, and begins the long walk. She tries to keep a brisk pace, but it's dark and wet and she doesn't want to slip. 

A car pulls up slowly next to her on a long, empty street. Headlights glowing warm gold against the black drizzle, and her heart goes cold with fear. She stops, staring at the car in worry, when the window rolls down on the passenger side, and a familiar face beams at her. "That's not my Betty Cooper walking home in the rain, is it?" He calls, and her knees buckle a little. "Come on in, I'll give you a lift."

She gets into his car and is suddenly grateful that the cold hides her blush. The car is warm and the leather seats are luxurious. The radio's playing quietly on a music channel, and Jughead is even more handsome than the last time she saw him. Which was a long time ago now; she thinks back. Must have been two years. But he's twenty-two now, and she doesn't get to see her sister than often either. They both have real jobs, which is crazy. She knows Jughead is an archeologist, which is  _so cool,_ and he travels a lot. She buckles her seatbelt in and places her bag between her legs as she glances over him; categorising the changes.

His hair is just the same, but his jaw is sharper. His eyes twinkle like before, but now from behind some rimmed auburn spectacles. They make her throat dry. "Hey Jug," she manages as he peels off into the road. "Long time no see,"

He grins at her, one hand on the steering wheel, the other fiddling with the heating on the car until warm air is blasting onto her legs. She sighs in relief and murmurs her thanks. "Yeah, it's been busy and adulty which is gross," he teases, "I've missed you loads, Betts. I don't get to see your sister as much as I'd like either. She's always off saving someone. Damn nurses." Betty laughs, and his voice softens. "You look so much like her," he says wistfully, and she flusters under his gaze. "The hair, the cheerleading outfit, gah, I feel sixteen again. I feel like someone's gonna come out from behind the door and tell me I've got an algebra test." 

Her laugh is high and girlish and she immediately scolds herself for it. She wants to be cool. "I don't always do my homework." She blurts in desperation, and Jughead shoots her a fond look. 

"That's good," he agrees with an amused smile. "You're a rebel at heart. Ooh," his ears prickle as he hears something on the radio, and he turns it up. "I love this song. You like MKTO, Betty?"

She's pleased to realise she does. " _Every night every day, I trust the rivers lead me to your heart."_ She sings and he whoops, turning it even louder, and she cheers internally when she sees him turn left instead of right. He's taking the long way to her house. They both start singing at the top of their lungs, and she knows that she won't be able to listen to this without thinking of him. It's their song, her mind delights, and she laughs around the words. 

" _We'll never say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!"_ He croons, and her entire body is tingling with electricity. He can sing, but she knows her own voice is nice too, and if the claps he gives her between choruses is anything to go by, he thinks so too. They break into a fit of laughter by the time he pulls up to her house, and she's riding on such a high she's not sure she'll ever be sad again. 

"When will I see you again?" She asks, a little desperately. 

"I'm in Riverdale this year actually," he grins, "we're digging up a site by Sweetwater, so," he rifles through his pockets and hands her his phone. "I am happy to be your lift lacky. I can drop you to and from, I only really work three days a week, so if there's ever a hot party, I would be honoured. We can have more singing marathons."

Betty types in her number with shaking fingers and checks it three times to make sure it's right. "That sounds amazing," she whispers, and he winks at her. 

"I'm glad," he salutes her with the phone, and she knows she's meant to get out now. She peeks up at the sky, but the rain has let up. She tugs the door open, and the cold is refreshing. "Have a good night, Betty!" He calls, and she beams, walking up the steps. He only pulls away once she's inside, and that sends her heart into flutter all over again. She floats into her room, giddy and content in a way she hasn't been in a long time. 

 

Jughead texts her in the morning; it's a picture of the apartment he's renting and the burnt pancakes on his plate. The caption reads  **if you can cook like your mom i might kidnap you.** She laughs, crunching into her apple and trying to count the minutes so she doesn't reply too quickly and seem overly keen. 

He does everything she requests so easily. Picks her up from practise, drives her to and from school in the rain, and even over to Veronica's house by just the touch of a button. She thinks he might be a little lonely in Riverdale now that most of his friends have up and flown the nest. She wants to encourage him to make friends but at the same time, she just wants him to hang out with her. Her mom likes Jughead, and thinks it's a great thing Betty has such a good influence. 

But then her mom doesn't know that once on the way to school, Jughead had turned to look at her and grinned sneakily. "How about you ditch and we go to the beach?" 

They'd had ice-cream on the pier and she had to hide her sunburn for a week, and it had been the best. 

 

She gets too drunk at Cheryl's birthday party, and calls Jughead at past one am for a lift home. 

" _Hello?"_ He answers sleepily, and she screamed happily into the phone.

"Juggie!" She hollers, and the people around her cheer. "I'm at Cheryl's! I wanna go home now!" 

There's shuffling on the end of the line. " _Cheryl Blossom?"_

"Wooo!" She laughs, wincing as the shot burns down her throat. 

" _Betty don't drink anymore, okay? Find someplace safe to wait, I'm on my way."_

"Okay!" She giggles, and then she and Veronica drunkenly try to fix her up. Her skirt is short and her shirt is low cut and glittery. She had backup clothes to change into so her parents wouldn't freak out but she can't remember where the bag is. Through bleary eyes, she looks into the mirror; her hair is crimped and her makeup is smudged, but she thinks she looks fucking good. 

"Hell yeah you do!" Veronica hiccups, "you look fucking amazing! He is gonna flip when he sees you!" And then she throws up in the toilet. Betty waits outside eagerly, and flails her arms when the familiar car pulls up. 

To her surprise, Jughead comes out of the car, and shakes his head sternly. "Betty," he frowns, and she pouts at the look of displeasure. "Are you okay?"

She reaches up to poke his cheek, but misses by about a mile. "I'm good! I'm great! I'm Tony the tiger."

He shakes his head, but his lips are slightly curved upwards and she knows he's not mad at her. His hands are warm and strong as he steers her towards the car and he buckles her in. Their bodies are pressed together as he fastens her in, and he smells divine, and he's a little messy with sleep, but his ear is right there and she reaches forward to nip it. He flinches away from her, but doesn't say anything, before coming around the car. 

The radio's off, and she's too clumsy to turn it on. She touches her hair. "Do I look nice?" She asks, and he cracks the window open a little. The cool air feels nice on her heated head. 

She watches as his eyes scan over her skimpy outfit, and he frowns again as he refocuses on the road. "You look...different." He settles on, and she wonders what that means. "I'm taking you to my apartment, Betty. I can't take you home dressed like that, your parents will go ape shit."

She laughs at his swearing, but she's excited to go to his apartment. So excited that she dozes off in the car ride there. When she comes to, she's being carried in his arms and she feels light and delicate despite her lethargic state. He sets her down on his sofa, and she watches as he pours her a small glass of water. She sips at it obediently as he starts rifling through his plaid shirts. He's in his pyjamas she notices, and blinks. "I woke you up!" She whispers, but she might exclaim it from the way he jumps.

He waves her off. "It's fine, Betty, here." He lifts up a red plaid shirt. "This is too small for me now," 

She stumbles to her feet and towards him. He helps her into it and starts doing up the buttons, looking satisfied when her skin is covered up. That doesn't seem right. Boys  _want_ to see skin, don't they? He's so close, and he's so warm, and he's so ridiculously handsome, she tiptoes and presses her lips to his. 

It's short and perfect, and then he's rearing away from her; eyes wide. "Betty? What the hell?" He cries, and she frowns; confused.

"I like you." She says obviously, grinning and taking another step towards him. He's too shocked to move, and she fists her hands into his faded grey tee. He's staring down at her with such horror that she's starting to sense something's wrong. "I've always liked you, Juggie," she pants, sliding one hand up to curl into that fantastic hair. He wrangles out of her grip again, and he's swearing. 

"Betty," he says, voice loud and jarring. Shame and humiliation are starting to flush through her; she's getting more ad more sober by the minute. "Betty, I'm sorry, I had no idea you felt like that. Jesus." He's cursing, and she gets it now. He's cursing himself. He thinks it's his fault. Tears spring to her eyes, and she tries to wipe them subtly, but he notices and rushes over to her. He collects her into tight hug. "Betty, Betts," he whispers, rubbing her back and resting his chin on her head. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." 

She weeps into his chest as he strokes her hair. "S-sorry," she hiccups, closing her eyes.

He holds her tighter. They stand there for a long time, before he pulls back, and wipes the tears from her cheek just like he did six years ago. He cups her face in his hands, and he stares into her eyes. "Don't you ever think it's because you're not wonderful," he whispers, and her heart breaks as she realises that he's still trying to comfort her, to make her happy, like he always has. Even when he can't give her what she wants most. "Because you are beautiful and clever and funny and any guy would be lucky to have you. But you're sixteen. You shouldn't even have been drinking at that party. I'm twenty two. Do you get that?" 

She nods; but her eyes linger on his lips, so he pulls away from her.

"Let me drive you home," he offers.

She nods again. 

 

He texts her in the morning, but she doesn't reply. She can't. She's too ashamed, too embarrassed. She doesn't text him again and she ignores his calls.

Soon he gets the message and stops calling.

He comes to the house instead, and she answers it unsuspectingly on a bright Saturday morning. She crumples when she sees him. "Jug," she whispers, "please just let me...I need..." she takes a deep breath. "If I'm supposed to get over you I need time."

His eyes are sad, but he nods. "Whatever you need, Betty." He murmurs, jamming his hands into his pockets. "I love you,"

She wishes he meant it the way she wants him too. "I love you too," she murmurs, closing the door. 

 

Time passes.

She grows up, and she doesn't see him again. After a year of careful avoiding she hears from her dad that he's been relocated to New York for a big dig, and she can now go wherever she likes without fear of bumping into him. Of course, as she gets older, she realises that she could have handled it better. But she manages to hold down a boyfriend, and she goes to prom, and she has fun. Polly never mentions it on the phone, and Betty's always grateful that Jughead kept it between them. 

A long time later, when she herself is twenty two, she rarely thinks about him. Maybe she's almost forgotten. It's been eight years, after all. Almost a decade. Besides, she's been busy. She's got a new job as a journalist in Manhattan and she loves the city, but more importantly; Polly's getting married to Jason. 

She gets fitted for a beautiful pink bridesmaids dress. She cries when Polly shows her the white dress, and she threatens Jason with dismemberment if he ever hurts her sister. Jason just laughs as if the very idea of hurting Polly is ridiculous. 

The thing is, she knows that Polly and Jughead are friends. Really good friends. So she really shouldn't be surprised when he turns up for the wedding rehearsal in a stunning suit and gorgeous hair. She stares at him; lips parted in awe. Everything she ever felt comes flooding back, every interaction replaying with maximum feelings in her head. He's twenty eight and he's utterly gorgeous. He doesn't see her at first, too busy lifting Polly up and spinning her around and then clapping Jason on the back. It gives Betty enough time to hide behind her mom and dad. He must know she's here somewhere, but as she darts behind various patrons to hide, that thought doesn't bear much purchase. 

She manages to hide until the reception falls into light music and champagne and no more official events and practise need to happen. She's on her way to find Polly to tell her she's feeling ill and go home, when she bumps into someone. 

Of course.

"Betty Cooper," he beams at her, eyes roaming over her. "I've missed you." Jughead laughs, and reaches in for a hug, and it's instinct to wrap her arms around his neck. They stand at a similar height when she's in her heels, and she's never felt like more of an equal in their relationship before now. His hands feel like heaven and family around her waist.

She laughs nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I know, I- it got so busy, and-"

"Sure," he cuts her off teasingly, reaching for a glass of champagne and sliding his free hand into his pocket; a wry grin on his face. She sighs, and shoves his chest a little. 

"Alright fine. I was a scaredy pants."

"The scarediest." He agrees, sipping from his champagne flute. "You look beautiful, Betty." 

She flushes, smoothing down her dress. "Thank you." She murmurs, and startles when she looks at him. There's something different in his gaze. Something she's never seen there before. Something's she's always longed to see. Does he- is he-

"So Polly tells me you're doing journalism in Manhattan? Dream come true, right?" 

She's tracking the way his eyes seem to linger on her lips, and she fights a smile. "Uh, yeah, it's amazing. And you're still..."

"Digging holes and finding dinosaurs," he nods. "Changing the world one shovel at a time." 

"A true path maker." 

He laughs, an intoxicating deep chuckle. "Well," he murmurs, gesturing to the door, "you were in a hurry." 

She can now see a direct path to where Polly and Jason are laughing, but she stays where she is. "Actually," she murmurs; emboldened. "I'm good here." 

 

The wedding is beautiful and lively and blissful but somehow still energised. Betty's feet are sore from dancing, and she makes her way over to the bar to rest them, and grins when she spots Jughead. "Old man," she teases, "don't you dance?" 

His eyes sparkle with merriment. They'd walked down the aisle together, best man and head bridesmaid, and it had been something out of a young Betty's dream. Maybe even a current Betty's dream. "Do you know what's playing?" He asks, and she focuses a little beyond the crowd and the chatter.

It's Monaco by MKTO. She gapes and claps her a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! It's our song!" 

He laughs warmly, and angles his entire body towards her. "Did you ever..." he bites the inside of his mouth. "Did you ever manage it?" _Did you ever manage to get over me?_ remains unsaid.

She understands immediately. "Not sure it's possible," she confesses lightly, trying to lessen the intensity of it all. This is the rest of their lives, after all. He smiles at her. 

"Wanna dance?"

She stares. "But you don't..."

"Betty," he murmurs, getting to his feet and taking her hand. His eyes sparkle dark green with want and promise. "I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/prompt/declaration of love my butterflies i love it all!
> 
> xxx
> 
> mwah mwah x


End file.
